coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2003
2003 was Coronation Street's forty-fourth year. 248 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 2003. Episodes Main cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Fred Elliott (until February). Ashley and Joshua Peacock (both part of January and February). Peter Barlow (March to September). Shelley Unwin (from March). Bev Unwin (from March). Adam Barlow (May only). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Deirdre Rachid. Blanche Hunt. Tracy Preston (January and from May). Adam Barlow (July only). Peter Barlow (September to November). *2a Coronation Street - Toyah Battersby (until February). Maria Sutherland. Fiz Brown. Candice Stowe (from September). Chesney Brown (from November). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole (part of January and from mid-February). Spider Nugent (January to February). *4 Coronation Street - Ashley Peacock (early January and from March). Maxine Peacock (until January). Joshua Peacock (early January and from March). Doreen Heavey (until January). Fred Elliott (from March). *5 Coronation Street - Les Battersby. Kirk Sutherland. Norris Cole (January to February). Cilla Brown (from November). *6 Coronation Street - Tommy Harris (until November and from late-December). Angela Harris. Katy Harris (until September). Craig Harris. *7 Coronation Street - Curly Watts. Emma Watts and Ben Watts (all until September). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Hillman/Platt. Richard Hillman (until February). Sarah Platt (until August). David Platt. Bethany Platt (until August). Nick Tilsley (from September). *9 Coronation Street - Jack Duckworth. Vera Duckworth and Tyrone Dobbs. *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw. Todd Grimshaw (until June). Steve McDonald (April to May). Tony Stewart (July to September). *12 Coronation Street - Steve McDonald (until April and from July). Karen McDonald. Joe Carter (May to June). *13 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster. Sally Webster. Rosie Webster and Sophie Webster. *Corner Shop flat - Sunita Parekh (until July). Ciaran McCarthy (February only). Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby. Mick Hopwood (April to September). *15a Victoria Street - Joe Carter (January to May). Steve McDonald (May to July). Tommy and Craig Harris (both December only). *16a Victoria Street - Roy Cropper. Hayley Cropper. Ciaran McCarthy (January to February). *17a Victoria Street - Todd Grimshaw (from June). Sarah and Bethany Platt (both from August). *18a Victoria Street - Martin Platt. Katy Harris (from September). *19a Victoria Street - Peter Barlow and Shelley Unwin (both until March). Ciaran McCarthy (from June). Sunita Parekh (July to December). Others *2 Douglas Road - Derek Heavey. Doreen Heavey (from January). *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams. *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike Baldwin. *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Dev Alahan. Tracy Preston (January to April). Maya Sharma (from December). *Nightingale Terrace - Harry Flagg. *26 Palmer Street - Charlie Stubbs. *5 Tile Street - Archie Shuttleworth. Awards and nominations Royal Television Society *Soap Coronation Street (Winner) BAFTA *Soap Coronation Street (Winner) National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama Coronation Street (Nominee) *Most Popular Actor Brian Capron (Nominee) *Most Popular Actress Suranne Jones (Nominee) *Most Popular Newcomer Kate Ford (Nominee) Category:2003 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year